


The Heir | T-Schlatt AU

by clementiimes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Other, Tschlatt, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementiimes/pseuds/clementiimes
Summary: Now that Schlatt's the emperor of Manburg, he's going to need a heir, and he has his eyes on Tubbo.CONTENT WARNING FOR MANIPULATION, ABUSE, AND VIOLENCE.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. An Offer You Can't Refuse (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out the story. Before we start, I do want to add a few disclaimers. This story contains themes of violence, manipulation and abuse, so please proceed with caution. Additionally, everything is this story is a reflection of the characters played in the Dream SMP, not of the people themselves. I'd also like to add that there is NO SHIPPING in this story whatsoever, so if I ever write anything that may be interpreted as such, it is not. Thank you!

Tubbo couldn't move. All he could do was watch as his friends were thrown out of the nation they had built together. His horror-filled eyes followed the two as arrows rained on them. He was stuck, frozen in place, as an arrow struck Wilbur in the back. Just as suddenly as the attack had started, it finished. He felt himself able to move, but he didn't feel like he was in his own body. He stood slowly, slipping away to the tunnels. He needed to find Wilbur and Tommy, and he needed to make sure they were okay. The brunette walked quickly down the tunnel, his footsteps clacking in the silence. His anxiety grew higher with every step. He could see the light to one of the tunnel's many exits before a booming voice made him jump, still loud enough for him to hear from a distance.

"Hey, where is Tubbo?" Schlatt's voice sent chills down the younger's spine.

"I-I'm coming Schlatt..!" Tubbo said nervously through his walkie-talkie, pulling himself out of the tunnels exit and running back through the walls into L'Manburg.

"Tubbo? Where are you?" Schlatt was getting impatient and Tubbo quickened his pace, reaching the base of the podium. He put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. \"Yes... Schlatt..?" He asked, still winded. Schlatt frowned at the pitiful sight before his shit-eating grin returned.

"Get up here, Tubbo." Tubbo nodded silently, quickly ascending the steps to stand just behind Schlatt. The horned man flicked the mic off, turning away from it. "Tuuuuboo, buddy~!" He approached the younger cheerfully. Tubbo shrank under the older man's height.

"Y-Yes Schlatt..?"

"Now that those... parasites are gone, how would you feel about being my right hand man~?" Tubbo frowned, not taking the man seriously. One warning look from him confirmed that he wasn't kidding.

"I don't think I can do that, Schlatt." Despite the man's calm demeanor, Tubbo could sense the anger radiating off of him.

"It wasn't a question, Tubbo." He said through a facade of cheeriness, clapping his hand down on Tubbo's shoulder a little too hard. "You will be my right hand man." Guilt filled Tubbo's chest.

"Schlatt, you just threw out my friends..!" He protested, shutting up when he felt Schlatt's grip on his shoulder tighten. The older leaned in to Tubbo's ear.

"And I suggest you comply if you want to keep the remaining ones safe." He hissed, flickering his gaze toward the still horrified crowd. Niki, Fundy, everyone... He gulped.

"Okay, Schlatt.." he said defeatedly, his voice barley above a whisper. The man leaned back, grin returning.

"Attaboy. Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Schlatt turned, waving to the crowd before he stepped down from the podium, signaling for Tubbo to follow, which he did with much reluctance. He lead Tubbo into the White House, which had been built for the winner of the election. Tubbo frowned. _It should have been Wilbur._ Schlatt lead him through the halls, the man being oddly familiar with the building. Tubbo followed him into what appeared to be an office, and Schlatt made himself at home extremely fast, collapsing into the office chair sat behind the large wooden desk. He put his feet up on the polished wood.

"Tubbo, people aren't going to like me," he started, surprising Tubbo. He gestured for the boy to have a seat, which he did silently. "And I also know people are going to be... untruthful with me, yeah?" Tubbo gulped. _Did he know his answer wasn't genuine?_ He just nodded, bracing himself for the worst. "Well, as my right hand man, I need to solidify our trust, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he stuck out a hand. "Shake my hand, Tubbo. There's no going back now." He looked at the younger with an off-putting grin. Tubbo just froze. _It was just a handshake, it didn't mean anything, right? Right? So, why did this feel like such a big moment?_ He could feel Schlatt growing impatient as each moment passed without response, so Tubbo reached out his hand and shook the other's. Almost immediately, the pain started. A searing pain burst through his head, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and grab at his hair.

"Schlatt-" he choked out, the pain growing through his body to the point he couldn't even think.

"Just let it happen, Tubbo. It gets better." said Schlatt in an eerily calm manner. "Just let it happen..." That was the last thing Tubbo heard before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and possibly comment! I'll reply to any questions you may have.
> 
> This fic is entirely self-indulgent; I love this AU. Also, I am by no means good at writing. I'm 13, nearly 14, so I still have a ways to go in terms of experience. If you have any suggestions for ways I can improve/constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! Thank you :)
> 
> -Eden


	2. Changes

Tubbo awoke, a splitting headache greeting him. Light shone through the curtains, hitting his eyes and making the pain worse. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the thin white curtain in front of the window. His gaze darted around the unfamiliar room as he gained his bearings. He sat up slowly, his head feeling heavy from what he assumed was grogginess. He basically rolled out of bed, feet hitting the floor. He pulled himself up to absolutely collapse almost immediately. Niki rushed in to see Tubbo sat with his back against the bed.

"Tubbo, are you alright?" She asked gently, hurrying to his side. Tubbo nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, just kinda lost my balance." He looked around the room. "Where are we, Niki?" He titled his head.

"The White House," the blonde sighed, sitting down next to the boy. "Your new room. I must say, bit of an upgrade, isn't it?" She giggled, ruffling Tubbo's hair playfully. She looked at him with a smile before her eyes rested on something. Color drained from her face, and her smile left. After a look of confusion emerged from the younger, she stood suddenly, forcing a small smile.

"I-I'll catch you around, Tubbo." She darted out of the room, leaving Tubbo confused. He stood, this time slower. His center of gravity still felt off, but he got the hang of it. He hobbled to the window to see Niki running down the dirt path. He was curious what she had seen, but there were no mirrors in the room. _Was it just a bad hair day?_ With a frown, he crossed his room to the open door of the bathroom. He went to the mirror, scanning himself for a moment before his eyes rested on the top of his head. His eyes widened, the boy's expression matching Niki's from a few moments prior. He fell backwards, only to be caught by Schlatt, who had let himself in silently. 

"They grew in, huh~?" The man grinned. "About time. I checked every day that you were out." That just raised more questions.

"Sch-Schlatt, what is this..?" Tubbo wasn't going to believe it until the other confirmed.

"They're horns, Tubbo. I told you this little deal we made would be pretty permanent." Tubbo felt sick. _How was he going to face his friends like this? Surely he couldn't, right?_

"Schlatt, I want them off. How-How do I take them off..?!" He knew in the back of his mind that throwing a fit would do him no good but he couldn't help it. _He didn't want this._

"Tubbo, Tubbo... there's no getting 'em off, they'll always come back!" Tubbo knew it was for the best to just believe the man but that didn't stop him from bolting out the door, past Schlatt, through the halls of the White House, and out to a nearby tree, where an axe had been left. Schlatt followed behind, having no problem keeping up with the shorter boy. Niki, who had been stood nearby, watched with wide eyes as Tubbo brought the axe down on one of the small horns in an act of desperation. Pain overwhelmed him, and he passed out once again. As Schlatt walked away, he gestured for Niki to take care of the unconscious boy. He frowned as she approached his crumpled figure. She wasn't going to be able to pick him up, so she left for a moment to grab one of the spare pillows, to at least make him more comfortable. She returned and moved his head onto the pillow, sitting next to him. As her eyes scanned his tearstained face, she noticed, much to her dismay, that Tubbo's small horn, which he had attempted to cut off, had already regrown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay between chapters+the shorter chapter this time. My mental health's been kinda shit so I haven't had much motivation to write. Chapters are still coming, though! Also, if you have any like prompts (?) feel free to leave them!
> 
> -Eden


	3. Penpals in the Worst of Circumstances

Tubbo awoke once again, his head still hurting. His eyes still closed, he could hear soft humming and a hand running through his hair. With a groan the boy opened his eyes to see Niki's face above him, his head on a pillow and the pillow on her lap. She stopped humming once their eyes met.

"Tubbo, you're awake!" She looked at him sympathetically, smiling softly at the boy. Tubbo pushed himself into a sitting position, grumbling.

"Yeah, I guess so. How long was I out?" He gingerly touched the horn that he had attempted to chop off, and to his dismay it was still there, maybe even slightly bigger than before. 

"Only overnight." Niki yawned. "I stayed with you 'cause I couldn't move you." She giggled quietly. Tubbo frowned.

"Niki, did you stay up all night?" Tubbo asked with concern. 

"Yeah, but it's okay!" Her smiled widened a bit. Tubbo shifted to face Niki.

"You should rest- I'm up now." The boy looked at the other, who nodded. Her smile fades slightly.

"I will! But, Schlatt does want to see you." The sympathy in both her expression and voice was clear, and he appreciated it. Nothing good had come out of their last meeting, and the news of another made him nervous to say the very least. "Oh! Tommy also snuck in after your first meeting with Schlatt- I found this outside my door." He handed him a folded piece of paper that looked like it had been haphazardly torn from a book. Tubbo thanked Niki and unfolded the letter. Scribbled in Tommy's handwriting was a note.

_Tubbo-_

_Are you alright? I could hear Schlatt calling you. What did he want? I'm sure there's a reason you didn't try to find us later. Will got shot but he's doing okay. We found a little ravine that we're staying in for now. I'm assuming you can't come with- that's fine, Big T! Anyways, leave a response or whatever with Niki. She's agreed to be our messenger for a bit. Well, she didn't really agree, but she's going to be._

_Signed,_

_TommyInnit (Big Man)_

Tubbo smiled. He could hear Tommy's voice as he read the words. His smile quickly faded once he realized- _how was he going to explain this to Tommy? Surely they'd view him as a traitor._ "Niki, do you have a book and quill?" The blonde nodded, handing over a leather-covered book. Tubbo thanked her as he flipped it open, beginning his response. 

_Tommy-_

_I'm doing fine, I think. Things are ~~wierd~~ weird, and Schlatt's hardly been here for long. I can't come with you, yeah, but we can possibly set up a meetup _ _spot? I dunno. There's... kinda a lot I have to tell you already. Tell me if you need anything too, I think I should be able to give you guys some stuff. See you soon?_

_-Tubbo_

He closed the book and handed it back to Niki. "Can you leave this for Tommy? He said he'll stop by." Niki nodded once again, followed by a small yawn which she attempted to conceal.

"And get some sleep, Niki." He said with a small smile.

"Alright, Tubbo. You'll be okay?" It was phrased as a question. He wish it wasn't phrased as a question. He wished he could just know that he _was_ gonna be okay. 

"Yeah," he responded, uncertainty apparent in his voice. With a quick goodbye and a sympathetic smile, the girl stood and left to get some rest. 

Tubbo stood outside Schlatt's office. A golden nameplate was on the door displaying the new president's name. He took a big breath and knocked on the wooden door. Almost immediately, Schlatt's voice boomed out, making the younger jump. 

"Tubbo! Come on in." The boy pushed open the door, standing awkwardly just inside. Schlatt gestured for him to step in, and he complied, finding himself stood right in front of the man's desk. The situation felt all too familiar and it made the boy's anxiety rise further than it already had. He wrung his hands in anticipation for his next words.

"How're you feeling?" The words took Tubbo aback, but the lack of caring in the man's voice made him realize he wasn't actually concerned for the younger's wellbeing. He hadn't expected anything else, but he still had gotten his hopes up.

"My head hurts," He said simply, worried about saying the wrong thing. "Honestly, everything kinda aches." Schlatt nodded.

"Yeah, yeah- it gets better." He waved it off, much to Tubbo's disappointment. "Anyways," his tone changed quickly, the man leaning forward on his desk. "I have a... mission or sorts for you."

"Yeah, Schlatt?" Schlatt gave him a look at made his tense. "I-I mean, yes sir..!" Schlatt smiled, seemingly pleased by the correction.

"I want you to find Tommy, and I want you to bring him back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as long as I could have hoped, but I wanted to end it on a cool cliffhanger thing. Anyways, updates might be slow because Tommy decided he needs to stream every day AND pack every stream full of plot. Also Niki will appear a lot in this because I fucking love her. Please comment if you enjoyed, it makes me super happy to read!


End file.
